


I Do Promise

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [32]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I had a whole thing written, you know.  I practiced for hours.”





	I Do Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt # 295 "promise"
> 
> (These will be posted here in publication order. To read them in internal chronological order, head to the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/360539.html).)
> 
> This story is a direct sequel to [Beloved](https://ami-ven.livejournal.com/394495.html)

John was fully prepared to find a Justice of the Peace, or whatever the equivalent was on Elnor, but by the time they had gotten back to the village, Rodney had talked himself into delaying long enough to plan an actual ceremony.

It wasn’t anything elaborate – neither of them was particularly religious, and the custom of the Pegasus Galaxy was generally for a couple to conduct their own ceremony, without any kind of officiant – so they held it in one of the airier rooms of the outpost, with just Teyla and Ronon to witness. 

Teyla had spent the morning visiting several of their trading partners, returning with a variety of their favorite foods, including a cake made from the what like grain they’d helped harvest on Elnor. Ronon disappeared into the woods around the outpost for about an hour, coming back with armfuls of greenery – branches with broad green leaves, stalks of bright blue flowers, and curling vines – a symbol of marriage and new life on Sateda, which he draped around the room.

Rodney hadn’t thought to bring any formal wear with them when they’d left earth, but they all dressed up as nicely as they could, then stood together to begin the ceremony.

John took Rodney’s hands in both of his own. “Let me go first?” he said, softly. 

When Rodney nodded, he took a deep breath, “I… know this is supposed to be some kind of sappy declaration about how much I love you. But it’s also supposed to be a vow, so… so I’m promising you everything I can. There’s no guarantees in life, especially not ours, but I promise that whatever time I have, it’s yours. I promise that we’ll be in this together – not just the dangerous stuff, but the boring everyday stuff, too. I promise that I will always love you, even when we’re fighting. I promise… me.”

There was a beat of silence, then Rodney drew in a shaky breath. “How am I supposed to go after _that_?”

John stroked his thumbs over Rodney’s knuckles. “I thought you were the one who was good at words?” he teased.

“You…” Rodney said, then he huffed out a laugh. “I had a whole thing written, you know. I practiced for hours. And you made all that up just now, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t make it up,” John protested. “It’s all true.”

“You know what I mean.” He squared his shoulders. “Fine. Promises. I… I promise you everything, too. I promise to… to try. I may never be great at relationships, but I’ll _try_ , because you’re worth the effort. I promise to always be by your side – metaphorically, I mean, as much as I’d want it to be literal – that even when we’re fighting, I’ll always be with you.”

John squeezed his hand. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed. “Does that mean we’re married now?” 

“Yeah,” repeated John. “Colonel and Dr. Sheppard-McKay.”

“McKay-Sheppard,” Rodney corrected, and John kissed him – just as Ronon started showering them with flower petals.

THE END


End file.
